


cherry vimpto

by spicyjarvis



Series: child’s play [3]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Homeless Peter Parker, Identity Crisis?, Oneshot, Sad Peter Parker, child's play side series, emotions and shit, he doesn't deserve me lololol, in which my titles do not relate to the fic in any way, just kill me to stop me from hurting my boy, more angst bitches, peter struggles ):, sorry its short as hell, take him away from me, the avengers aren't in this, this author should be sleepin, uuuh, whats sleep lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 19:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14527932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyjarvis/pseuds/spicyjarvis
Summary: [ side fic to child's play ]spiderman doesn’t listen to people be hurt without acting upon it.and just listening is okay, he ponders with a dull sigh, because he isn’t spiderman.or,peter has a strange sort of identity crisis, if he can call it that.





	cherry vimpto

**Author's Note:**

> whatever this is, take it. i have no clue what the hell any of this means,,..

 

 

 

When he’d first started out as a vigilante, he’d thought of him and Spiderman as the same person. A single unit. Peter Parker is Spiderman with the suit and Spiderman is Peter Parker without the suit. ‘One and the same’ is the phrase he’d used.

 

But now he hasn’t got the suit and Spiderman is gone and it hits him like a bullet through his skin. He can’t be Spiderman without the suit. Peter Parker is not Spiderman and Spiderman is not Peter Parker.

 

Peter Parker likes Star Wars and LEGO and reading and doing all of his work and watching stupid television programs with his aunt. He does decathlon and he does band and he does study sessions after school. For fun.

 

But Spiderman saves lives and does flips and climbs walls and disarms muggers and stops buses moving at 40 mph with his  _ bare hands  _ and Peter cannot imagine how he can compare to that.

 

Peter Parker is hardly noticed by the news and Spiderman is all the news is anymore. Peter Parker is ignored and pushed on the streets of New York and Spiderman is all they search for. 

 

How can he say that they’re the same person when Spiderman is clearly so much better?

 

Really, hearing May’s crying through his bedroom door as she burned the suit to embers and smashed the webshooters with a hammer from Ben’s old toolbox made him feel  _ guilt _ for factually being the same person as Spiderman. Like he shouldn’t of let Spiderman exist in the first place.

 

There’s the people to keep safe but there is no person as important to him as May -- and he went ahead and fucked that up.

 

And so there he sits, hiding from the beating sun of New York in the shade cast by an old, rusting skip in a backstreet, listening to a woman getting mugged only an alley away with tear stains on his cheeks because he knows he can do something and yet he doesn’t.

 

Spiderman doesn’t listen to people be hurt without acting upon it. 

 

And just listening is okay, he ponders with a dull sigh, because he isn’t Spiderman.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhhh hope you enjoyed whatever this was????????
> 
> join the discord lads:  
> https://discord.gg/RhpFeb
> 
> if the link expires, just comment about it and i'll send u a new one!!!
> 
> catch me on tumblr:  
> https://binchy-barnes.tumblr.com/


End file.
